


Homecoming

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Viggo's had a long day and gets a pleasant surprise.Originally posted to LiveJournal 4/2005





	Homecoming

Homecoming   
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Viggo/OFC  
Warnings: Het Sex  
Disclaimer: Don't know them, don't own them, wish I did. This is fiction, not real. Just from my own warped little mind  
Beta: The wonderful Jeannette, Thank You!  
Summary: Viggo's had a long day and gets a pleasant surprise.  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 4/2005

 

Viggo was tired. It had been a long day working on the ranch. There were so many things that needed to be done and so little time when he was there to do them, but he knew that he needed to stop for the day and get cleaned up. She'd be here soon and he didn't want to smell of sweat, dirt and horses when she got in. Not that she didn't love the horses, especially TJ, just that she didn't want him to smell like them.

Viggo put up his tools and headed for the house. It was starting to get dark, but he didn't stop to turn on any lights yet. He kicked off his boots inside the back door and started for the stairs that would lead to his bedroom and the inviting shower that waited for him. He pulled off his clothes as he went and by the time he got to the bathroom he was naked. The cool air inside the house felt good on his hot skin. He reached inside the shower and turned on the water; testing it after a minute and adjusting it to just the right temperature. He left the door open so that he might hear her if she came in while his was bathing.

He stood under the warm running water and relaxed. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, trying to wash away the dirt, but he didn't hear her come in. She had seen him enter the house and waited to follow him. Viggo didn't know she was there until she was in the shower with him, slowly touching his back, sliding her hands up to his shoulders and back down again over his hips and firmly gripping his butt.

He turned then, taking her in his arms as she reached up to kiss him hello. It had been weeks since they had been together and just the sight of him made her ache. She wound her hands in his hair pulling him closer, opening her mouth to take his tongue in and sucking on it before releasing his lips and sliding down to his neck, pulling his head back for better access to bite and suck there. Viggo shuddered at the feel of her mouth on his skin. He tried to pull loose from her grip and pull her back up to face him, but she would have none of that. Her hands slid down his arms and across his chest, feeling the fine soft hair and letting her mouth follow, sucking and pulling at first one nipple, then the other. Viggo moaned deep in his chest at the feeling.

Slowly she moved lower, across his stomach and hips to the insides of his thighs. Viggo reached down, carefully stroking her now wet hair, wishing that she would stop teasing him and take him in. After what seemed an eternity she moved, stopping to look up into his eyes, and while keeping his eyes locked on hers she swallowed him down to the very base of his cock. She smiled around her mouthful as Viggo’s eyes squeezed shut and he threw his head back, unable to watch the sinful things she was doing to him with her mouth. She slid her lips up and down the ridged shaft sucking first hard, and then soft. When Viggo thought he couldn't take much more, he pulled her up to face him again, sinking his tongue deep in that hot moist mouth, tasting himself on her.

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and stepped out of the shower, not bothering with the running water or towels to dry them off. He carried her to their bed, still imbedded in the kiss. He lowered her onto the mattress and followed her down, finally releasing her lips. He didn't stop with kissing her, though. His mouth lavished warm kisses across her eyes, down to her ears stopping to suck her earlobe in and gently biting it. By this time she was gently moaning. He moved from her ear, down her throat, to her full, ample breasts. He went from side to side, sucking, biting, pulling at the tight nipples, causing her moans to become deeper. Viggo slipped down further still, across her soft stomach and finally settling between her legs. He carefully parted her lips, reaching down with his tongue to lick and suck at the swollen bud he found there. He slipped his finger inside her, marveling at how hot and wet she was for him. She arched off the bed begging him for more. It didn't take long with his careful ministrations before she was screaming his name and coming.

Viggo slowly crawled back up her body, still kissing and licking as he went, until he reached her mouth, kissing her deeply as he entered her body. They both sighed at the feeling, it had been too long since they were together. Nothing could compare to the feeling they had when they were joined in this way. Viggo started a slow and steady rhythm and she raised to meet his every thrust. Their passion grew rapidly and before long the slow movements had escalated to a more fevered pitch. He knew he was about done and could tell she was almost there too. As he bent down and caught her lips with his, he felt her stiffen and moan from deep inside and it was all that it took to send him over the edge with her.

They lay there afterwards, catching their breath, wishing that they never had to separate; could stay joined like this always. But soon they had to move. Viggo rolled to the side pulling out of her sated body and headed for the bathroom to shut off the still-running water. He crawled back onto the bed, pulling her close into his arms, and drawing the sheet up over their bodies. As they lay there rolled together he could feel her breathing slow and knew that she was asleep. He reached down kissing the top of her head and closed his eyes, worn out from his busy day and the long session of lovemaking, and thought before he fell asleep that her homecoming was the best present he had gotten in a long, long time.

~end


End file.
